


the other thing

by ncfan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuichi had had rather different expectations about how this conversation was going to end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other thing

**Author's Note:**

> Just a piece I wrote at work when I had spare time. It doesn’t really fit in with my ‘canon’-verse horrible exorcist fics; it’s just kind of… there, like an elephant in the room.

“What’s this?”

Shuuichi had heard footsteps, but didn’t register the sound at first. All sorts of sounds reverberated in the periphery, footsteps, talking, laughter; he’d had to tune them out to read. It wasn’t until he saw a hand reaching past his shoulder that he realized someone was in the hallway with him, and only just reacted quickly enough to keep Seiji from snatching the slip of paper right out of his hand. Shuuichi turned on his heel and raised an eyebrow at Seiji. “You know, I would have expected the heir to the Matoba clan to have better manners than you.”

Seiji favored him with a smirk. The ruddy light pouring in through the nearby window washed any color out of his face, and the creeping shadows made the line of his jaw look longer, sharper. “Sorry,” he apologized, though he said it so nonchalantly that Shuuichi doubted he was actually sorry at all. Downstairs, something made of glass shattered in a high, tinkling crash. “It’s just that I was curious when I saw you reading so intently.”

“Sure, Seiji, sure.”

It was generally the case that Shuuichi had an easier time reading somewhere it was quiet, and he hadn’t wanted anyone peering over his shoulder anyways. The second floor of the meeting hall looked deserted, so it seemed like the ideal place to read. Once Shuuichi had gotten upstairs, he’d quickly realized _why_ it was deserted. Whenever the building had been brought up-to-date with modern technology, the second floor had apparently been passed over. There wasn’t a single fixture for an electrical light, nor any outlets in the walls for lamps to be plugged in. Instead, Shuuichi encountered rows upon rows of boarded-up doors, behind many of which he picked up the faint but unmistakable odor of mold, and a solitary window at the end of each hall. But there was still enough light that Shuuichi could read, so that the second floor was abandoned was hardly an issue.

He hadn’t exactly expected Seiji to follow him up here, though. Usually at these meetings, Seiji singled him out as soon as there was a reasonable expectation of privacy. Tonight, though, Seiji had ignored him the whole time, flitting back and forth across the room like an oversized swallow. Shuuichi had watched him for a while, perplexed, had considered trying to figure out what it was he was doing. But upon asking himself if he _really_ wanted to know, he’d decided he didn’t, and kept to himself. The looks the other exorcists got on their faces whenever Seiji approached was more than enough.

Now, Shuuichi watched Seiji expectantly, his gaze lingering at his slightly crumpled shirt collar before snapping back to the other boy’s face. He briefly considered asking what it was Seiji had been doing downstairs, before reminding himself (perhaps with difficulty) that he did _not_ want to know. “So…”

“…So what were you reading?” Seiji’s eyes glinted, though it might have been the reflected light from the setting sun. His mouth slowly unfurled in a mirthful smile. “A love letter?” he asked sweetly.

Shuuichi felt his face grow hot. “What?!” he squeaked, only sparing a moment to be appalled at how his voice had cracked. “No! It’s a job offer!”

Seiji laughed brightly; Shuuichi felt his face grow even warmer at the sound. “Oh? That’s a shame. I’d have liked to see how you’d deal with a love letter.”

“I sure wouldn’t,” Shuuichi muttered. Somehow, the image of Seiji cackling like a hyena in the background while he told some poor girl that he wasn’t interested in her did not sound conducive to a peaceful outcome. It sounded a lot more like a set-up for them both to get slapped.

“Really? It would have been funny.”

“Seiji, have you ever gotten a love letter before?”

“No,” Seiji replied blithely, and somehow, Shuuichi wasn’t even remotely surprised. “Have you?”

Shuuichi mumbled something indistinct, looking away. But he could still feel Seiji looking at him, and finally he said, “Yeah, a couple of times. They’re not funny; they’re awkward. Really, _really_ awkward.” He still wasn’t sure why the girls at his school were interested in him. Looks might have been it, but as far as Shuuichi was concerned, good looks were not enough to make up for the fact that he’d only once spoken with one of the girls who’d passed him a note in class, never with the other, and moreover, he wasn’t exactly the picture of amiability when he _did_ talk to one of his classmates. He’d have thought all the girls would just steer clear of him.

“I’ll keep that in mind for later. So…” Seiji’s eyes gleamed, and this time, Shuuichi knew it wasn’t the evening light. “…You’ve got a new job offer, do you? Who did you get it from?” His gaze went to the now-crumpled piece of paper in Shuuichi’s hand.

Shuuichi made a point of tucking the paper away in his pocket. “Yes, I have a job offer, and no, it’s none of your business who the job came from or what it’s about. _No_ , I have _not_ fallen for a set-up again; I know not to take any jobs from Ishikawa-san or Kazuyoshi-san. You don’t need to know about it. Is there anything else you want to talk about? Is there anything else you want to _do_?” he asked pointedly.

Seiji pressed his hand to his mouth, his eyes crinkling upwards. “Feeling a bit protective, are we?” he murmured, tilting his head slightly. He stepped closer, his footsteps reverberating on the rough floorboards. His hair had an odd red luster in the light. “You know, you’re very easy to track…"

Apparently, Seiji had not gotten the hint. Shuuichi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I kind of gathered that from all the times you’ve popped up out of nowhere when I’ve been on a job—or even when I’m not. Don’t underestimate me.” Seeing no change in Seiji’s expression, Shuuichi offered, “But I’ll tell you all about it when I’m done, so it’s not like you’re gonna miss out on the chance to laugh at me and tell me what I did wrong.” He put his hand on his hip. “It’ll be a lot more rewarding than anything having to do with a love letter, trust me.”

“I might hold you to that.” Seiji started to walk off; Shuuichi frowned, disappointment tugging at the edge of his mouth. But before disappearing around the corner of the hall, Seiji paused, rested his hand flat on the wall, and turned around. “Shuuichi-san?” He smiled. “Don’t go downstairs for a while.”

He couldn’t tell if this had to do with why Seiji had been flitting around the meeting hall earlier, or if it was the other thing. Shuuichi strained his ears, trying to pick out anything amiss downstairs. But he heard only the usual low buzz of conversations, and the slightly higher tremor of conversations in danger of turning into shouting matches. “Why not?” he demanded, scouring Seiji’s face for any sign of an answer.

Seiji’s smile widened to a grin. “Just don’t.” His grin sharpened, eyes bright in the gloom. “I promise I’ll tell you all about it when I get back.”

He left with all the ceremony of a particularly capricious cat, walking off without a backwards glance. Shuuichi stared at the place where he’d stood, brow furrowed, then sighed and started towards the landing. Whatever it was going on downstairs, he could at least _watch._


End file.
